The Chronicles of Papakashi, Kuronanny and The Kiseki Family
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: After the little accident with their latest nanny, Akashi Seijuurou needs a new nanny. Kagami Taiga, the cook, recommends Kuroko, who accepts. How is it going to turn out? AKAKURO AU. Fem!Kuroko & Mayuzumi
1. Chapter 1

**JUST FIVE MORE! Hi, readers! This is a new story (obviously) and I know the title's kinda wacky, but, deal with it. Originally, this was supposed to be entitled 'The Chronicles of Papakashi, Midorimama and the Kiseki Family' and was supposed to be a family/humor fic, but then I just had to add in MayuAka and AkaKuro... Stupid ships... The next story I will make will include Uke!Akashi... the fandom needs more of that. WHo's good to pair him up with?**

**Advance thank you for those who will like this story. :)**

* * *

I don't own KnB

* * *

"I will enslave your pathetic soul!", the nanny flinches when she hears the sound of the angry eight years-old namely Shintarou. The small greenette glowers at her and even though he just barely reaches her hips, she suddenly felt so small...

"How dare you eat our cookies, you fat slob! I will ensure that all your descendants will face a horribly painful death for this inhumane atrocity!"

The maid chewed on her lip as the four brats grouped together, shouting 'exile! exile!'. Suddenly, the door to the servants' quarter opened, the kids stopped chanting and they all stood frozen. The nanny seemed to have been given a spark of hope of the figure by the door.

"What is all this commotion about? And why is your nanny tied up?"

The tone came out smooth, velvety, demanding. Atsushi, who was about to whack the nanny's head with an empty mineral water bottle, dropped the bottle and ran to their 'father', Akashi Seijuuro. The purple-headed brat hugged Seijuurou's right leg tightly and said, "Papa-chin, we missed you!"

The other four mimicked the action and hugged the red-head, who was left hanging with a question. Nonetheless, he hugged back and kissed each on the forehead. If his business associates could see what he has to go through everyday and how he reacts to them, they'll probably think that the Akashi Seijuuro they know in the meetings is Papakashi's doppelganger.

"So, why is the nanny tied up?", he inquires again. The four children look at each other, as if asking who's going to tell him. AKashi just stands there, tapping his foot patiently.

"I'm waiting..", he says in a sing-song voice after two minutes have passed. Finally, Daiki bursts out with: "It was Ryota's idea!"

Said child with blonde hair gasped indignantly as he retorted, saying that it was 'Atsushicchi's fault'. Atsushi, on the other hand, pointed to Shintarou, wordlessly munching on some chips. The greenette adjusts his spectacles and says, "But she ate our cookies.."

"Yeah!", the others support with an air pump. Akashi shakes his head in disapproval. Truthfully, these kids are a bit troublesome. This is their 28th nanny, and she hasn't even lasted for a week.

"Papacchi, we don't like her!", Kise whines. The others nodded and began chanting:

"Fire! Fire!"

Akashi tried to cool them down, but his efforts were proven to be futile. Turns out that this new nanny with 25 years of experience wouldn't last long after all. But he couldn't fire her, she's a great cook. Maybe she'd do well in the kitchen.

"kids, kids, calm down", he tries again. This time they did quiet down, except for the occasional crunching from Atsushi. His eyes flickered at each of them for a minute before continuing.

"I'll just find you a new nanny"

The kids rejoiced at his new announcement. And Akashi takes the opportunity to untie the nanny while they're all distracted. He smiles lightly and mouths a small, 'sorry' to her, making sure that the kids don't hear. When he received a nod in response, he faced the kids and clears his throat to catch their attention.

The four rainbow colored children looked up at him with wide eyes. But he resisted the urge to drown in the cuteness, instead he continued where he left off in his announcement.

"Your nanny will be working as our cook from now on."

"B-but-"

"No but's", he says sternly. The kids just mumbled incoherently while Akashi smirks in victory. He kneels down so that he was facing them before saying, "I want to introduce you to someone though. I'm sure you'll like her"

Their little heads perked up with interest as they started bombarding him with questions. He chuckled lightly before answering them with, "Wait here... I'll go get her"

And so he left, leaving the kids and the ex-nanny alone. They all glared at her and the nanny just scoffs and says, "I'll poison you if you don't stop staring at me like that"

"Che.."

**XXXX**

"Chihiro", he says with a small smile. The ash-haired woman faces him and smiles as well as she got off the sofa. Akashi hugs her and pecks her cheek. He heaves a sigh before saying, "I'm introducing you to the kids"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she asks, "Now?"

"Yes now"

"I suppose that's fine..."

Mayuzumi Chihiro. He'll never get tired of that name and face. Ever since his wife died, the thought of remarriage never crossed his mind. Until he met her of course.

They met in a small cafe. Chihiro accidentally spilled her coffee all-over his shirt and apologized. Of course, he was angry but when he faced her, he was immediately mesmerized by her. Just like those cheesy dramas and light novels she likes to read. Then a month after, he decided to propose to her and she, thankfully, said yes.

They planned to keep it as a surprise from the kids. Akashi was sure they'd be delighted to have a new mommy... except he was wrong.

"Kids, this is your new mommy. Say hi" he announces. Chihiro waves at them with an awkward smile. The kids stare back at him with awfully cute, wide eyes before Shintarou took his hand and pulled him out of the room. The others followed suit, leaving Mayuzumi alone in the servants' quarter with a confused look on her face. Before leaving the room, Daiki, who was the last one to exit, glared at her as if saying, 'don't follow'.

Once they were in the living room, the kids made him sit down on the couch. Akashi just dealt with their bratty mode and complied, sitting down with an unreadable expression.

"We don't like her", Atsushi says flat-out. Akashi was taken slightly aback at his son's comment. He raises an eyebrow and asks, "What do you mean you don't like her?"

"We don't want a new mommy!", Ryota whines. The others nodded in confirmation. Akashi made sure that he showed no sign of emotion. He definitely does not want his kids to think that this is getting under his skin, which is actually true. He is pissed off at the moment because his kids are getting extra bratty today.

"Children, she will be your new mother. That is final", he says without missing a beat. This time the kids didn't protest. What their father said is law, after all. He stood up and said, "Now come on, we're having lunch with her."

**XXXX**

During the whole meal, the kids kept giving Mayuzumi unwanted looks that Akashi was quick to pick up on. He squeezed her hand under the table as a sign of reassurance. It will really take time for them to accept her.

In the end, Mayuzumi had to go home early and his kids retreated upstairs without saying a word to him. Normally, they would ask for a kiss before going upstairs to do homework or play in the recreation room. They really must be upset about it.

But he didn't do anything about it; they never really held grudges that long. So he decided to ask a staff who has been working for him the longest, if he could find a suitable nanny for the kids. The cook, Kagami Taiga, nods.

"I need him or her here tomorrow; I'll be leaving for Kyoto tomorrow"

"I'll try... But what if she declines?"

Akashi raises a brow at his question. Aside from the fact that no one would reject Akashi, how come Taiga already had someone in mind? Never mind that. The sooner the better.

"Then I'll leave you in charge of them. The kids do like you" he says calmly, turning on his heel to proceed to his room. Kagami sighs and mutters, "_Yeah but I don't like them..."_

"What was that?", Akashi whips his head back. Taiga stutters before answering, "n-nothing! Just wondering about what meal I should prepare tomorrow..."

Akashi, who actually heard it, just nods and says, "Carry on"

**XXXXX**

Kuroko was boiling some eggs for dinner when she heard someone say, "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri", she answers halfheartedly. Not a minute later, Kagami was in the kitchen, beside her, frowning. She turns the stove off and faces him with her stoic face. Kagami just sighs and states, "Boiled eggs? That ain't really healthy.."

Kuroko just blinks and says, "I don't want to hear that from someone who eats over 500 burgers a day"

Kagami grins before replying with, "But that's the reason why I have these guns", as he makes a show of flexing his biceps. Kuroko just shakes her head and asks, "What am I supposed to do? That's the only thing I can cook"

"Didn't you read my note? I left some karage in the fridge. All you have to do is heat them up. And I even made a cookbook for your use"

Kagami took the apron from her and wore it on himself. He started taking out ingredients from the fridge to cook something up. The tealhead just stands in the corner, feeling quite useless. The taller man noticed this and sighed.

"Go watch some TV or read a book", he says without lifting his head from chopping the carrots. Kuroko pursed her lips before saying, "I want to help..."

"Fine. Cut the onions"

She nodded and complied, opening one of the drawers and taking out a knife. She took an extra chopping board that was resting atop the microwave oven and put the two objects on a table. She took the onion from beside Kagami, who was slicing something on the kitchen counter.

_You and your fat ass taking up all the space in the counter..._

She pulled one of the chairs out and sat down. She started cut the ends of the onion and peeled the skin off. Feeling rather awkward because of the silence, she initiated a conversation with, "So how was work?"

Kagami stopped chopping for a second, but resumed nonetheless. He sighed before answering, "well, it was all good. The kids were bratty as usual. And..."

"And?"

"And they need a new nanny...", he says, completely stopping in chopping. Kuroko wiped the tears forming on the corner of her eyes with the back of her hand before asking, "Again?", in a rather raspy tone. Damn onions.

Kagami nods in affirmation. Kuroko narrows her eyes and continues, "And you want me to be the new nanny?"

Kagami gulps the lump forming in his throat as he answers, "Yup... How did you know?"

"A guess", Kuroko replies with a shrug. She stands up from her seat, stretching her arms, her shirt riding up and showing an expanse of the skin under. Kagami averted his gaze from the creamy skin.

The two of them have known each other since high school. Kagami pursued in culinary arts and Kuroko pursued in law. But since Kuroko failed the bar exams twice already, she decided to just give up. As of now, she's jobless and is Kagami's live-in partners.

"Well, I wouldn't mind to be a nanny.", she says, disrupting Kagami's train of thoughts. He felt the urge to thank her for not letting him suffer with those brats. God, they're too clingy.

"When should I start", she asks, clearly eager to take care of the kids. Kagami scratches his ear and says, "Tomorrow."

Kuroko didn't reply, just nod before going to the living room to watch some Lion King.

Tomorrow will be a busy day for Kuroko. A _very_ busy day.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're the new nanny?", a heavily accented maid asks when they saw Kuroko in the servants' quarter. The teal-head nods in affirmation, and the three maids shot each other wide-eyed looks.

The blonde one, who looks French to Kuroko, says, "You do know what you're dealing with, right?"

"...Kagami-kun told me about them..."

The brunette maid, who looks Brazilian, became dreamy eyed at the mention of Kagami's name. But it went away as soon as it came. She clears her throat and says, "Good luck."

Kuroko didn't reply, instead, she looked at one of the frames hanging on the wall. There was a family portrait of four children and a man, who is probably their father. She silently notes the absence of the mother and reminded herself to ask Kagami-kun why later.

Or now. A little chit-chat would do great.

"So, are those the kids?", she inquires, still looking at the frame on the wall. The three maids looked at the frame and nodded in unison. The black-haired one, probably Korean, pipes up, "They look so adorable, don't you think?"

Kuroko nods. Indeed, they are adorable. Especially the blue haired one and the blonde one who had their arms slung on each others' shoulders. The tallest one with purple hair stood behind them and made a 'V' sign with one hand and his other held a bag of chips. The green-haired one (wow, such pretty eyes!) was blushing as he smiles into the camera shyly, holding a pink bunny plushie. The red-haired man, the father, was squatting down and had his arm slung on the green-haired one.

They looked like such a happy family.

"Where's the mother?", she asks again. The French maid, Angelique, blinks and asks, "Whose?"

"The kids. Where are their mother?", she repeats. The Korean maid, Ji-Hye, laughs before answering with, "They have different mothers"

"Which explains their dynamic hair colors", the Brazilian made, Jessica, adds. Angelique clears her throat and clarifies it, "Akashi-sama has remarried four times"

She almost felt her eyes bulge out. four times? Isn't that too much?. She voices the question out and Jessica smiles before nodding and adding, "Its true"

"Is he married now?"

"Nope. But he has a new fiance", Ji-Hye answers. Kuroko's mouth was agape so Angelique decides to clear it out for her, telling her the stories of the four former wives of her new boss.

The first wife is the one with the green hair's mother. She was a doctor. She's this... Yamato Nadeshiko, or as how Japanese would describe. She had green hair, just like her son. She gave birth to him on July 7th. Lucky huh? Seventh month, seventh day. But Akari, the wife's name, wasn't as lucky. She died giving birth to Shintarou, the eldest son.

It was 2 years later since Shintarou's birth did Akashi found another woman. This time, she had purple hair. A tall figure, far taller than him, but he didn't mind. She was a pastry chef, a renowned one at that. She, unlike Akari, made it through giving birth. But she accidentally slipped on whip cream and landed on her head hard.

The next wife after Atsushi's mother was a blonde one. A stewardess, bubbly, friendly, and beautiful as heck. One look into those hazel eyes and Akashi fell in love at first sight. She gave birth to his third son, Ryouta. She rarely got to spend any time with them because of the nature of her work, so Ryouta isn't fond of her very much. Out of all his wives, she was the longest who lasted. And that made him believe that maybe this time, it was for real. But because of her several absences, his feelings for her slowly slipped away. Before they knew it, there was no more sparks between them. And so, they divorced.

The most recent one is Daiki's mother. A sexy, young-looking women who models a lingerie brand. She caught his eye during one of the brand's (which is Akashi's associate) party. Small talk, small talk. The night ended with Akashi pounding into her. The next thing you know, she was pregnant. Akashi took responsibility but after giving birth, Miyuki, Daiki's mom, divorced with him, saying she doesn't want to be tied down.

And Akashi is, again, alone. He found comfort in his four children. At least they were there for him. Shintarou grew up to be a reserved, shy and luck obsessed. Atsushi became a lazy yet loving fat piece of slob, Ryouta was as bubbly as his mom and Daiki was very rowdy and is the one who promotes chaos and disorder in the house, but nonetheless, Akashi loves him.

It was another year later when he found Chihiro, his current fiance. He was careful this time in picking, but he couldn't deny that he had already fallen head-over-feet for her. And Chihiro seems so too.

**XXXX**

"Papa-chiiin! We're home!", Atsushi yells, kicking off his shoes. The butler, who was unfortunately behind him, got hit in the face by the shoe. He lands on the floor, right on the doorway. He regrets it when the others came in, stepping on him. The youngest brat, Daiki, made sure to step on his face, hard. And when the tanned brat left, he blows a raspberry tongue at the poor butler, who glared in response.

"Papa-chin?"

"You're father isn't home", the four children looked at where the voice came from and smiled in delight. They ran to Kagami, screaming 'Taiga, Taiga!', and hugged him. The tall man, albeit hesitantly, ruffled their hair.

Once they pulled back, Kagami tells them that he'd be introducing them to a special someone.

"... is it Papa's new girlfriend?", Ryouta asks with a wary eye. Kagami grins and shakes his head. Wow, they must really hate her.

"nope. I'm sure you'll like her. A lot!"

The kids shared a grin. Daiki wiggles his eyebrows suggestively before asking, "Is she _your_ girlfriend?"

The tall red-head blushes furiously before shouting, "No! Kuroko isn't my girlfriend!"

"Did someone call my name?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter rewrite. 4/30/014.**

_**Meapsterdude here. So after lecturing Blue, we agreed that we shouldn't mention the names. Ever. And we decided to rewrite the chapters to straighten it all out. So, that's that. And we would like to thank you for 98 follows and 57 favorites. Blue and I waltzed (literally) when we saw this. We hope you continue your support until the end.**_

**Blue here! Sorry for the late update! I was kinda sucked into aot again... So I couldn't really concentrate on typing. But we're here now!**

* * *

"Did someone call my name?"

"...psst, Kagami," the small, tanned boy pulled on the cook's work trousers. The tall red head looked down and raised an eyebrow at the child, urging him to continue.

"She ain't your girlfriend, right?"

Kagami blushed at the question and shook his head vigorously. Daiki grinned and said, "Good. I call dibs!"

"Nuh-uh, you don't! Atsushicchi-nii and I have already decided that she's ours!", Ryouta spat back. The teal head raised an eyebrow at the sudden declaration and decided to stop the two from bickering with each other, "Aren't you guys a little bit too young to be married?"

"Don't worry! Age is but a number", Ryouta says with a smile. Atsushi nods while munching on cookies. And so, Daiki and Ryouta continued to argue about who is going to marry Kuroko.

"Oi. She's our nanny! And if you guys marry her, she'll be dubbed off as a pedophile. She's better off with Papa", Shintarou stated with furrowed eyebrows. Ryouta grinned and agreed with him. Daiki huffed and said, "Even if it's Papa, I'm not gonna lose! The only one who can beat me is me"

"Oh yeah? Then maybe the only one who can marry you is you with that attitude.", Ryouta retorts. Daiki blew a raspberry tongue at him and Ryouta does the same thing.

"She belongs to me, Ryouta!"

"She's mine, Ganguro!"

"Hey stop arguing. She's better off with Taiga-chin", Atsushi declares. The aforementioned man blushes and says, "W-what the hell is wrong with you kids!? I don't like her"

"See? Taiga doesn't like her. Which means she is more suited for Papa-nodayo", Shintarou says matter-of-a-fact-ly. As if on cue, the door opens, revealing two figures; a slender and feminine figure and a tall and well-toned one.

The kids seem to be happy at the sight of them, seeing as how they stopped arguing and went to glomp the man, leaving the woman unnoticed.

"We missed you so much Papa-chin!"

"Why are you home already? We thought you'd be gone for a while...", Daiki asks, nuzzling into Seijuurou's neck, inhaling his scent. The red-haired man chuckles and says, "Well, don't you want me here? Maybe I should just leave"

"No don't go-ssu!", Ryouta whines, hugging his leg tightly. As the children continued to smother Seijuurou with lots of love, Mayuzumi has been eyeing Kuroko the whole time. And boy does she not like it.

_I wonder what's her problem..._

"Are you the new nanny?" Akashi asks, carrying Ryouta and Daiki in his arms while Atsushi and Shintarou were on his back. The children seemed so delighted though.

"Yes. I'm Kuroko Tetsuna. Pleased to meet you", she says with a slight bow.

"We like her"

"Yeah. Papa, can I marry her?", Daiki asks, cocking his head to the side. Akashi raises an eyebrow and shot Kuroko a look that says 'I'm sorry for all the troubles they have and will cause you...'.

"Uhh.. no. You can't marry someone yet", he replies to Daiki. The tanned boy pouts and says, "Will you marry her then?"

"Daiki, I already have Chihiro-san, remember?"

"Can't you have two wives-ssu?", Ryouta asks innocently. Akashi shakes his head and says, "No, Ryouta. Its illegal to have two wives.."

"Then ditch Chihiro-san!", Daiki says quite rudely. Akashi smiles at Mayuzumi in an apologetic manner and begins scolding Daiki about his mannerisms towards Mayuzumi.

And maybe its just Kuroko, but she definitely doesn't think Mayuzumi is a nice person...

XXXX _Somewhere in Mayuzumi's apartment _XXXX

"Well, yeah. I don't like that girl"

'_Should I do something about it?'_

"No, baby, you don't have to. She still hasn't done anything"

_'Then why do you not like her?'_

"She just looks like competition... I'll inform you if she does something that can ruin our plans"

_'please do. That money is ours'_

"Don't worry, honey. We'll be filthy rich in no time"


End file.
